My Idol, My Love
by gengpetals
Summary: Kim Heechul, seorang fangirl –ehem, fanboy yang sangat tergila-gila pada idolanya. Bagaimanakah susah-senangnya menjadi seorang fans fanatik? Summary sucks. HANCHUL! With HaeHyuk and ZhouRy. One-shoot. BoysLove. Warning inside. Mind to read and review?


Another story by **GENGPETALS**

**.**

**.**

**MY IDOL, MY LOVE**

**.**

**.**

Main casts :: **Kim Heechul, Hangeng**

Other casts :: **Lee Donghae-Lee Eunhyuk, Zhoumi-Henry, Kim Youngwoon-Kim Jungsoo**

Genre :: **Drama, Romance, and a failed Humor(?)**

Length :: One-shoot.

Warning :: **BoysLove**, OOC!, typo(s), alur berbelit-belit, aneh, gaje, pasaran, newbie, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya.

Disclaimer :: the casts belong to their selves. But this fict and HanChul are mine :p

.

This story is pure author's idea, story of being a fangirl/fanboy. C'mon, para fangirl dan fanboy merapat XD

Don't like? Don't read. Take it simple guys.

Enjoy reading ~

* * *

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Langit yang mulanya berwarna kelam berganti menjadi biru muda dan berpadu dengan awan putih menggumpal. Burung-burung terbang kesana kemari dengan riangnya sembari bercicit merdu. Embun menyapa setiap makhluk yang ditemuinya. Pagi hari yang sangat indah dan tentram.

Tapi, tidak dengan sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh di kawasan elit kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Kim Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak liat sudah jam berapa ini, eoh? Lekas habiskan sarapanmu dan pergilah ke kampus!"

Suara nyaring yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya berdengung di rumah itu kembali terdengar. Suara itu milik Park Jungsoo, oh atau dia sudah mengubah marganya menjadi Kim Jungsoo sejak menikah dengan semenya Kim Youngwoon yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, dan dengan ajaibnya melahirkan putra berparas cantik bernama Kim Heechul dengan sifat yang ajaib pula *slapped*

Yah, jangan heran. Di zaman ini, hubungan sesama jenis itu sudah dianggap biasa, dan tidak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan sang nyonya rumah. Dilihat dari responnya yang hanya menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengambil setangkup _toast bread _yang menjadi sarapan mereka pagi ini, kemudian menggigit dan mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah iPhone dan jari tangan kirinya tak henti melentik indah di layar iPhone tersebut.

Habis sudah kesabaran Jungsoo. Dengan geram ia mendekati Heechul dan merebut iPhone malang itu, membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget.

"Eomma! Balikin iPhone-kuu!" rengek Heechul manja sambil menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan memelas. Biasanya sih Jungsoo akan luluh. Yah, biasanya.

Tapi Jungsoo tidak mempedulikan rengekan Heechul demi melihat display iPhone tersebut, mencari apa yang membuat putra cantiknya itu sampai mengabaikannya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah foto seorang namja yang sedang bergaya dengan mic yang menempel di telinganya. Dilihat dari ramainya suasana dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu panggung berwarna-warni, bisa dipastikan namja itu seorang penyanyi yang sedang mengadakan konser.

"Mwoya? Lagi-lagi selalu namja ini! Kenapa kau tidak bosan-bosan melihat hal yang sama terus-menerus setiap hari, jam, menit, dan detik tanpa henti? Lihat kamarmu yang sudah seperti gudang barang yang berhubungan dengannya. Poster, album, majalah, sticker, bahkan foto-foto dan tongkat cahaya aneh itu!" heran Jungsoo.

"Lightstick eomma, bukan tongkat cahaya! Emangnya peri apa," ralat Heechul sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa bosan kalau setiap hari selalu saja ada hal baru darinya."

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Pacarku tampan kan eomma?"

Pletak!

"Aish eomma! Aku masih memerlukan otakku! Kenapa dipukul ishh," ringis Heechul setelah sebuah sendok mendarat mulus tepat di puncak kepalanya.

"Daripada kau terus menghayal dan menggunakan otakmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, lebih baik eomma jual otakmu itu! Pasti lebih untung buat eomma," sahut Jungsoo sadis.

"Aish arraseo arraseo! Aku pergi sekarang. Dadah eomma jeleek," ledek Heechul sambil merebut iPhone-nya dan mengecup pipi Jungsoo sekilas, kemudian kabur dari hadapan eomma tersayangnya itu.

"MWO? Yak! Kim Heechul kembali kau!" teriak Jungsoo kesal, namun terlambat. Sosoknya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumah mereka.

Jungsoo menghela nafas berat. Hubungan mereka yang akrab itulah yang membuat mereka tak sungkan untuk saling meledek, walaupun terkadang Jungsoo tetap saja selalu kesal setiap anaknya itu lebih memilih untuk mematung di hadapan iPhone-nya daripada sekedar membuka buku dan belajar.

.

.

"Hahaha, jadi kau dimarahi Jungsoo ahjumma lagi tadi pagi?" tawa Lee Eunhyuk, salah satu sahabat Heechul, juga salah seorang dari 4 namja yang sedang duduk di kantin kampus mereka.

Heechul mengangguk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau juga sih, masa fangirling–"

"Fanboying," ralat Heechul kesal.

"Heh, mana ada fanboy yang sebegini fanatiknya–" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya demi melihat deathglare gratis dari Heechul.

"Oke oke, masa fanboying saat sedang sarapan. Pasti kau juga sampai mengabaikan Jungsoo ahjumma. Jelas saja dia kesal hyung."

"Habis tadi malam aku sibuk mengerjakan hukuman dari Shin sonsaeng menyebalkan itu. Dan setelah selesai langsung tidur tanpa update sama sekali. Padahal dia sedang konser heboh di Shanghai. Mana tadi mata kuliah pertama pelajaran Jung sonsaeng galak itu pula. Jangankan update, menyentuh iPhone saja aku tidak bisa walau cuma sedetik," cecar Heechul panjang kali lebar sambil menyematkan headset di kedua telinganya. Dan sebuah lagu bergenre mellow mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Salahmu juga hyung, main iPhone waktu pelajaran Shin sonsaeng si gudang tugas. Jadi dapet tugas double kan. Masih untung iPhone mu tidak disita," ledek Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput susu strawberry kotaknya.

"Andwae! Ini iPhone kesayanganku! Bagaimana aku bisa update tentang dia kalau iPhone ku disita," raung Heechul.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan sebagian tugasnya saat malam minggu hyung?" Kali ini seorang namja imut berpipi tembem berkewarganegaraan China bernama Mochi –eh, Henry maksudnya, angkat bicara. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

"Malam minggu kan konser hari pertamanya, dan tadi malam itu hari keduanya. Jadi–"

"Cukup, kau benar-benar fanatik Heechul hyung," komentar Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei tentu saja. Dia itu namja chingu-ku, pabbo!" lagi-lagi sebuah deathglare gratis diberikan pada namja manis yang hobi meliuk-liukkan badannya(?) alias ngedance itu.

"Heechul hyung, jangan samakan idola dengan namja chingu. Yang namanya pacar itu, seperti aku dan Mimi ge ini," sahut Henry sambil memeluk mesra lengan namja jangkung bernama Zhoumi di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton perdebatan tiga anak manusia(?) itu.

"Henry benar hyung. Setiap ketemu kau selalu saja membicarakan Hangeng dan Hangeng. Banyak namja yang mengejarmu, tapi sedari dulu kau hanya terpaku pada penyanyi China itu.

Masih banyak namja lain yang lebih tampan dan perfect, juga mungkin untuk kau pacari. Seperti dia tuh contohnya," ceramah Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk seorang namja tinggi berbadan atletis dengan ketampanan yang melebihi kadar normal(?) yang kebetulan berjalan di dekat tempat mereka duduk.

Pletak!

"Pabbo, Siwon sudah punya namja chingu! Anak jurusan sastra Inggris, Kim Kibum."

"Aish! Yak hyung! Aku kan cuma memberi contoh!" Eunhyuk meringis meratapi nasib kepalanya yang akhirnya jadi sasaran tangan mulus nan ganas milik Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja berkaos ikan badut alias Nemo datang dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Serta merta Eunhyuk langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Hae-ahh, Heechul hyung menjitak kepalaku," adu Eunhyuk pada namja Nemo itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja chingu Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae! *prokprok*

Donghae mengelus kepala Eunhyuk sayang dan menatap Heechul hendak protes. Namun –lagi-lagi– sebuah deathglare menyurutkan mentalnya.

"Su–sudah tak apa. Mungkin memang Hyukkie yang salah. Makanya jangan mengganggu Heechul hyung lagi ya.." sahut Donghae terbata menenangkan namja chingu-nya. Heechul tersenyum puas.

Ckck, sudah dapat deathglare dua kali, harus rela kepalanya menjadi sasaran jitakan Heechul, kini manja chingu-nya malah lebih membela Heechul daripada dia. Poor Eunhyukkie.

"Tapi hyung, benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Lebih baik hyung mencari pacar beneran daripada terus menggilai Hangeng yang bahkan belum tentu mengenalmu," saran Zhoumi pada Heechul.

"Terserah aku dong. Pokoknya Hangeng tetap namja chingu-ku sampai kapanpun. Titik!" tegas Heechul, yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas tanda menyerah dari semua pihak. Bagaimanapun mereka berkata, Heechul yang keras kepala itu pasti tak akan mengubah pendapatnya.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Kim Heechul sangat mengidolakan Hangeng, artis sekaligus penyanyi solo internasional dari China yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Setiap album yang ia keluarkan merajai pasaran. Tiket konsernya selalu sold out bahkan kurang dari sejam sejak direlease.

Bakatnya sudah tak diragukan lagi, dan juga banyak memenangkan penghargaan baik di negaranya maupun awards Internasional. Wajahnya pun sangat mendukung karir keartisannya. Mata sipit yang menatap lembut, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan senyuman menawan, dan badan atletis yang proporsional.

Heechul selalu mengatakan kepada semua orang, bahwa Hangeng adalah namja chingu nya. Yah, memang seperti itulah seorang fans, memuja dan mencintai idolanya melebihi apapun, dan terkadang dengan seenaknya mengenalkan sang idola sebagai seorang pacar.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang bisa percaya bahwa orang sepertimu bisa punya pacar idolanya yang merupakan seorang artis internasional?

Tapi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Kim Heechul itu dilahirkan dengan cara ajaib dan memiliki sifat yang ajaib pula, bukan?

.

.

"Yakk chagi! Lama kau tidak menghubungiku lagi. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa padaku," cecar Heechul begitu ia mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Langit sudah kembali gelap. Kini posisi Heechul sedang menyandar di dinding kamarnya sambil tangan kirinya memeluk guling, dan tangan kanan yang terus mengetik iPhone. Sementara sepasang headset tersemat rapi di kedua telinganya.

"Dui bu qi honey, mana mungkin aku lupa padamu cantik. Kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk beberapa minggu ini," jawab seseorang dari seberang iPhone tersebut.

Sebenarnya siapa yang dipanggil chagi oleh Kim Heechul kita? Mari kita menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, aku namja! Tapi kan tetap saja. Kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar," sungut Heechul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tak memberi kabar apanya. Aku sering mengirim pesan dan email padamu. Kau yang sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya. Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, eoh?"

Heechul menggaruk kepalanya. Benar juga.. selama ini sang chagi memang selalu mengirim pesan padanya. Tapi sama sekali tak ia balas, entah kenapa.

"Ashh aku bukan menginginkan tulisan bodoh itu. Aku hanya ingin kau dan suaramu," elak Heechul manja. Terdengar tawa renyah dari seberang.

"Bukankah kau juga setiap hari mendengar suaraku? Melihat hobimu yang selalu mendengar musik dimanapun kapanpun, apalagi memory iPhone mu itu hanya penuh dengan lagu, video, dan fotoku. Benar kan?"

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Heechul.

"Yak! Pe–pede sekali kau Hankyung!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Namaku Hangeng!"

Yah, kalian tak salah baca. Atau mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Chagi Heechul adalah Hangeng, penyanyi idolanya!

Tidak, dia bukan bermain roleplayer atau apapun itu namanya. Entah ini terdengar muluk atau tidak, tapi dia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hangeng! Dan memang tidak ada yang tahu soal ini.

Berarti selama ini dia mengaku sebagai namja chingu Hangeng itu sama sekali bukan impian belaka, bukan?

Tapi, kenapa bisa? Hanya Tuhan, mereka berdua, dan author yang tau(?) *ditimpuk readers*

"Suka-suka aku mau memanggilmu apa. Dasar jelek!" ledek Heechul sambil memandangi foto terbaru Hangeng yang baru saja didapatnya sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Jelek? Kalau aku jelek kau tak mungkin menjadi fansku. Aku juga tak mungkin bisa terkenal seperti ini. Dan bla bla bla.."

Heechul tak lagi mempedulikan ocehan Hangeng. Jarinya lincah menggeser slide foto-foto tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada satu foto.

"Hangeng."

Dan satu panggilan Heechul membuat ocehan Hangeng terhenti seketika. Apalagi ia memanggil dengan nama aslinya, bukan panggilan sayang seperti biasa.

"I–iya? Kenapa honey?" tanya Hangeng terbata.

"Apa kesibukanmu kemarin sampai kau tak menelponku?"

Entah hanya perasaan Hangeng atau atau memang aura disekelilingnya mendadak berubah. Dingin.

"E–eh, kau tau sendiri kan. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan konserku."

"Sesibuk itu persiapan konsermu kau masih bisa menelponku. Lalu kenapa kemarin tidak bisa?"

"Karena ada sedikit perubahan di konser itu, yang membuat aku dan para staff harus bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya. Lagipula aku juga–"

"Perubahan?" potong Heechul cepat. "Seperti menambahkan adegan ciuman dengan sexy dancer misalnya?"

Jeduaaarr!

Bagai halilintar yang siap menyambar kepala Hangeng, demi apapun ia menelpon Heechul sekalian ingin meluruskan hal ini. Awalnya nada Heechul yang riang seperti biasa saat menjawab teleponnya tadi membuatnya lega. Itu berarti antara ia mengerti posisi Hangeng sebagai penyanyi profesional dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, atau ia bahkan belum mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Kini Hangeng mendapatkan jawabannya dan sibuk merutuki dirinya habis-habisan.

"Ahh, i–itu ..."

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku harus mengerti dirimu? Bahwa itu hanya profesionalitas belaka?" Nada dingin itu, berarti Heechul benar-benar marah. Kecewa lebih tepatnya.

"A–aku.. maaf." Hangeng tidak tau harus berkata apa. Semua kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya sedari tadi hilang tak berbekas.

"Haha.. menjadi pacar seorang artis terkenal memang susah ya.." Heechul berusaha tertawa, namun airmata itu tetap tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"H–honey.."

"Bukan hanya aku. Fansmu yang lain juga pasti merasa patah hati juga. Tega sekali kau membuat banyak orang cemburu.." Jari lentik Heechul kembali menggeser slide foto. Foto yang sama kembali terlihat, namun dengan angel yang berbeda.

"Heechullie, a–aku.."

Heechul memegang dadanya, yang kini terasa sangat perih.

"Kau tau? Saat debut aktormu, kau langsung dapat adegan yang 'iya-iya'. Kau tau bagaimana sakitnya melihat seseorang yang kau cintai menyentuh orang lain dihadapannya? Aku serasa dikhianati, walaupun aku cuma fansmu. Tapi aku maklum. Bahkan berkat peranmu disitu kau jadi dapat banyak tawaran film, kan?

Lalu, saat kau dikabarkan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Itu saat kita baru saja resmi berpacaran. Aku benar-benar merasa dipermainkan olehmu, mentang-mentang kau seorang artis besar.

Tapi kau membantahnya dan mengatakan sudah ada orang lain dihatimu, apalagi sehari sesudahnya kau menghilang tanpa kabar, membuat media heboh mencarimu. Padahal kau sedang bersamaku disini. Aku merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia."

Walaupun sangat lirih, Hangeng dapat mendengar isakan di ujung teleponnya. Lagi-lagi, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia kembali menyakiti Heechul. Namja yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai melebihi apapun.

"Saranghae. Wo ai ni, Heechullie. Jebal–"

"HANGENG PABBO!"

Tuut.. tuut.. sambungan diputuskan. Hangeng menghela nafas panjang. Menelpon kembali pun percuma, Heechul tak akan mengangkatnya. Atau bahkan ia sudah mencabut baterai iPhone-nya.

Dengan cekatan, jarinya mengetik sesuatu pada iPhone-nya.

To : My Korean Baby

_Maafkan aku. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Kau harus percaya. Jeongmal saranghaeyo my honey.._

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Dan selama seminggu ini pula Hangeng tak mengabarinya. Tidak mengirim pesan, email, ataupun menelponnya. Terakhir Hangeng hanya mengirim pesan kalau ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi setelah itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hangeng akan berbuat sesuatu.

Bukannya Heechul masih marah pada Hangeng. Ia sadar, itu hanya sebatas pada pekerjaan. Ia mencoba percaya, kalau cinta Hangeng memang benar-benar hanya untuknya. Dan kini ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Hangeng.

"Hyung, tumben beberapa hari ini kau tidak membicarakan Hangeng?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kuliah sudah berakhir, dan kini mereka sedang berjalan keluar kampus.

"Malas," jawab Heechul singkat. Tangannya sedang sibuk merogoh tas dan kantongnya, mencari headset kesayangan.

"Gara-gara kejadian di konser Shanghai itu ya? Ckck, kau fans yang–"

"Namja chingu," ralat Heechul tetap pada kesibukannya.

"Terserah apa katamu hyung, tapi kau kekanak-kanakan sekali–"

"Aishh! Sepertinya headset ku tertinggal di kelas. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" potong Heechul sambil melesat kembali ke kelasnya.

"Yakk hyung! Dasar seenaknya saja," gerutu Eunhyuk kesal. Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling, mencari namja kesayangannya alias Donghae.

"Hae juga kemana sih–"

"Ehem, maaf.." Eunyuk mengarahkan kepalanya ke kiri. Seorang namja berpakaian kasual namun serba hitam menyapanya, tapi ia merasa tidak mengenal namja ini. Wajahnya ditutupi topi dan juga kacamata hitam.

"Nugu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Heechul?" tanya namja itu.

"Heechul hyung? Dia sedang mengambil headsetnya yang tertinggal di kelas. Kau tunggu saja dia disini. Tapi, kau siapa?"

"Aku.. aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Mwo? Dasar orang aneh," gerutu Eunhyuk pelan.

Semenit ...

Dua menit ...

Lima menit ...

Sepuluh menit ...

"Hei, kenapa ini lama sekali? Kau yakin ia hanya mengambil headsetnya?" tanya namja itu lagi pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ia mampir dulu ke kantin atau ke kamar mandi," jawab Eunhyuk cuek. Namun entah kenapa namja berkacamata hitam itu mempunyai firasat tidak enak.

"Dimana kelasnya?"

"Di gedung itu, lantai dua tepat di sebelah tangga," terang Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud. Namja itu segera melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

Nihil. Kelas itu kosong. Ia pun menelusuri tempat lainnya yang mungkin disinggahi Heechul. Namun ia tetap tak menemukan namja cantik itu. Kini ia benar-benar cemas.

.

.

Sementara itu ...

"Heechul-ah, bisa kita bicara?" seorang namja menghampiri Heechul begitu ia mengambil headsetnya dan baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Ah, Jung Yunho? Ada apa?"

"Tidak disini, ikut aku sebentar saja. Bisa?"

Heechul berpikir sejenak. Eunhyuk sedang menunggunya. Apa ia harus ikut namja ini?

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja, oke?" Yunho mengangguk, dan berjalan diikuti Heechul. Ternyata ia membawa Heechul ke belakang gedung yang sepi, dan menatap Heechul gugup.

"Heechul-ah, kau mau jadi namja chingu ku?"

Heechul tertegun. Ia tak menyangka seorang bintang kampus Jung Yunho menyukainya dan bahkan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah. Aku tak bisa," jawab Heechul tanpa ragu.

"Apa? K–kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukaiku Heechul-ah. Kita coba saja dulu." Yunho tetap tak mau kalah.

"Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan seperti itu Yunho-ah. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, jadi lebih baik tidak kita jalani sama sekali."

Heechul berbalik meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho menatap Heechul tajam, tidak terima dengan penolakan namja cantik itu. Ia mengejar Heechul, dan dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga merapat ke dinding.

"Yunho hmmpp–" Tanpa basa-basi Yunho melumat bibir Heechul kasar. Heechul berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga kuda(?) Yunho. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Hankyungie.. Hangeng.._

Buagh!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bogem mentah diterima Yunho di pipi kirinya, membuat namja mesum itu tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan setetes darah segar.

"Siapa kau brengsek!" maki Yunho pada orang yang telah memukulnya. Seorang namja bertopi dan berkacamata hitam.

"Kau yang brengsek. Memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarmu dengan cara kotor seperti ini."

Namja itu mendekati Yunho yang masih tersungkur, berusaha berdiri. Dan dengan sekali hentakan pada tengkuknya, Yunho pun tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian ia mendekati Heechul yang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Badannya bergetar menahan tangis. Dengan lembut, ia membantu Heechul berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"K-kau –"

Cup~ namja itu mengecup bibir Heechul dan menjilatnya lembut.

Kali ini Heechul tak memberontak. Ia bahkan membalas kecupan namja itu, lebih ganas. Tangannya mendorong tengkuk namja itu untuk menciumnya semakin dalam. Dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah di rongga hangat mereka.

"Hnggh–" Heechul mendorong pelan dada bidang namja itu, merasakan paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa menyudahi ciuman mereka. Heechul menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dan memandangi namja yang juga tengah menatapnya dibalik lensa hitam kacamatanya. Kemudian memeluknya, sangat erat dan kembali terisak.

"Hankyungie.. maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak–"

"Sstt. Sudah, tidak apa-apa.." Namja itu balas memeluk Heechul dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, saling melepas rindu.

Heechul melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menarik kacamata namja itu. Terlihatlah sepasang mata indah yang menatap lembut itu, menyempurnakan ketampanan wajahnya. Ya, dia Hangeng.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa mengenaliku honey. Padahal aku sudah sangat yakin dengan penyamaranku kali ini."

"Aku menjadi fansmu selama bertahun-tahun tidak dengan percuma, Hangeng."

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia mengusap airmata yang masih berbekas di mata dan pipi Heechul, kemudian mengecup keduanya lembut.

"Soal waktu itu. Maaf, adegan itu sama sekali bukan keinginanku. Itu adalah perintah dari agensi. Aku harus menurutinya, atau mereka tidak akan melanjutkan tour konserku. Padahal–"

Heechul menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hangeng. "Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku yang minta maaf, aku tau itu bukan salahmu. Aku memang kekanak-kanakan."

Hangeng mengecup telunjuk Heechul dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara honey," rajuk Hangeng. "Padahal, mereka berjanji setelah konserku di Shanghai itu, mereka akan melanjutkan tour-ku di Korea."

Heechul membulatkan matanya. "B–benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Tour-nya dimulai dua minggu lagi. Tapi aku minta datang lebih awal kesini, tentu saja untuk menemuimu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu honey."

"Horeee! Hangeng-ku akan mengadakan konser disini!" Jiwa fangirl –ehem, fanboy Heechul pun bangkit. Ia memeluk erat Hangeng, menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

"Ternyata kau memang fans beratku ya Heechullie," ledek Hangeng.

"Hore hore, konser konser –ah, aku harus memberi tahu Eunhyuk tentang kabar hebat ini!"

Heechul segera melesat meninggalkan Hangeng yang hanya terbengong melihat tingkah jiwa fanboy seorang Kim Heechul. Ia kembali memasang kacamata hitamnya dan mengikuti Heechul dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya.

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

"Eunhyuk-ah, Eunhyuk-ah!" Heechul menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang memasang wajah bete.

"Yakk Heechul hyung! Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu disini berjam-jam tau!" omel Eunhyuk begitu Heechul sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Itu tidak penting. Dengar, Hangeng akan mengadakan konser disini!"

"Dan sekarang kau bilang itu tidak penting?" gerutu Eunhyuk frustasi. Kalau Heechul bukanlah sahabat baik dan hyung yang dihormatinya, mungkin ia sudah mencakar habis(?) wajah cantik didepannya ini.

"Lagipula, berita darimana itu? Jangan-jangan setelah ini kau akan frustasi berhari-hari karena ternyata berita itu hanya hoax."

"Tidak, aku yakin ia benar-benar akan konser disini. Aku jamin!"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin begitu hyung? Siapa yang mengatakannya? Hangeng?"

"Itu benar." Tiba-tiba seorang namja berkacamata hitam yang ditemui Eunhyuk sebelum ini berdiri di sebelah Heechul. Sontak Heechul langsung memeluk lengan namja itu. "Ya, Hangeng sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku!"

"Hyung, hentikan khayalanmu itu. Dan lagi, siapa namja ini? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Heechul menatap penuh arti pada namja disampingnya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut dan menggangguk mengerti. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan membungkuk hormat pada Eunhyuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Hangeng imnida." Dan tersenyum. Sangat tampan, bahkan bisa membuat siapa saja luluh akan ketampanannya.

Sementara Eunhyuk?

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, memandang Hangeng tak percaya. Benar-benar Hangeng! Persis dengan foto-foto yang selalu Heechul tunjukan padanya. Ia terus saja bengong menatap Hangeng dengan wajah terbodoh yang ia punya.

Sebelum akhirnya pingsan dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Sekali lagi, poor Eunhyukkie.

.

.

**THE END**

.**  
**

Yeaay! One more HanChul! Party time! XD

Sebagian cerita ini pengalaman author loh, inspirasinya gara-gara waktu SS5 kemarin author update dari siang sampai malam nonstop, dan kena marah *curcol*

Ada yang mau cerita prequelnya, kenapa Heechul bisa pacaran sama Hangeng? *krikrik*

Yaudah deh author nggak mau banyak bacot lagi u,u

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah review di fict From A Cat Into A Love.

Merasa senasib dengan Heechul dan author saat menjadi fangirl/fanboy?

Penasaran dengan cerita Heechul dan Hangeng sebelum berpacaran?

Atau mau memberi komentar dan saran untuk author dan fict ini? Asal jangan ngebash castnya.

Tuangkan semua di kotak review. Don't be silent reader! *maksa*

Gamsahamnida *bow*

**-HANCHUL IS REAL-**


End file.
